The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!
The Powerpuff Girls Rule! is a TV special, produced for the 10th anniversary of the show. It was also the series finale. Plot Warning: Spoilers may follow The girls find out that the key to the world is coming to Townsville. The girls have hoped that the key will never come to Townsville because it gives the person who has it the right to rule the world. Every villain (except the Rowdyruff Boys) searches for the key in the town. The girls decide that they cant beat all the villains, so they look for the key themselves. They have no luck until Bubbles points out that the mayor is a complete idiot and probably left the key in his desk drawer. They race all the villains there and almost lose to Mojo Jojo. When Mojo Jojo loses the race he gives up with ruling the world and decides to be a normal citizen. The girls start to lose sight of what is important and decide that they want to rule the world with different ideas each. They start to fight over the key and all the villains show up and its a big fight with the girls winning. But then they start fighting each other for the key until they see all the townspeople looking down at them of how they look. The girls apologize and the Mayor takes the key and starts a speech. Mojo Jojo, seeing his chance, asks the Mayor for the key and the Mayor, not paying attention, gives it to him. Mojo Jojo starts to build his machine and puts the key into the machine. While the town is scared of what is about to happen Mojo turns the world into a happy place. Everyone is surprised of what Mojo Jojo wanted to do the whole time, including the girls. Then Mojo starts to get bored because there is nothing wrong with the world and starts to hate it. He starts to blow up the city and the girls return and fight him.Once the PowerPuffs return they quickly try to defeat Mojo Jojo without harming anymore buildings and innocents. This was the first and only Powerpuff Girl episode in HD, and it was the last, considering it was the 10 year anniversary. Trivia *The plot of this special is based off Craig McCracken's short 'Whoop-ass a Go-Go' where the Whoop-ass Girls (Powerpuff Girls) race the Devil (HIM) with the winner getting the key to the world, also the Powerpuff Girls buggy and Him's motorcycle in the special are based off of the vehicles the Whoop-ass Girls and the Devil used in the short. *The special was originally planned to be an hour long, but the network execs would only allow them a half hour, so the story was tweaked. This also explains why the characters keep talking so fast. *The Rowdyruff Boys were the only villians who didn't appear in this episode. *Ace has orange eyes, instead of pink as they are usually shown. Characters * The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) * Professor Utonium * Mayor * Ms. Sara Bellum * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Gangreen Gang * Sedusa * HIM * Mojo Jojo * Princess Morbucks * The Amoeba Boys Quotes "well,it pays to have a magnetic personality"(sticks tounge out)-HIM "(to bubbles and buttercup)"we gotta find that key"-Blossom Category:Episodes Category:Characters